The Naked Cowboy
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Just a bit of fun and happy!


A/N not mine, I own nothing.

Ok, I issued a little challenge on our fb group and I failed to complete it in a timely manner, but here it is...

The Naked Cowboy

SPOV

My name is Stephanie Plum and I am currently on my way to the TPD. I am torn between being angry, because of the time, and laughing my ass off.

I had received a call about fifteen minutes ago, from one Detective Joe Morelli, to pick up an almost naked Rangeman. Why was he calling me and not Ranger? Well, the answer to that is simple. He is the man I have been seeing for the last six months.

Joe and I had called it quits permanently about a year ago and Ranger and I had come to an understanding. We were never going to be more than friends. We realized that the attraction was because of wanting something we would never have. So, we both stepped back and reevaluated everything.

The weekend before July Fourth I had decided that it was time to start dating again. I was shocked when Ranger told me that there was someone he wanted me to go out to dinner with.

I hadn't been on a blind date, or any real date for that matter, since college. I grudgingly agreed. So, on the fourth of July I got dressed up and patiently waited for my date to show up. When I answered the door, I was surprised to find a handsome blonde haired, green eyed play boy...it was Lester.

He was standing there looking nervous, holding a bouquet of roses and baby's breath. He was wearing a green dress shirt and black slacks. The shock must've been showing on my face.

"Are you ready to go, Beautiful?"

I quickly put my flowers in a vase of water and that night we began something wonderful.

The next six months were the best I have had in a very long time. We went out on dates and sometimes we just hung out together learning more about each other.

We took things slowly, we still hadn't slept together. I made myself clear on that point. I wanted something more than just sex. Over time I realized that I had fallen in love with Lester Santos.

The phone call from Joe came in at 3:25 in the morning. He had arrested Lester for indecent exposure. It seems he had found Lester walking towards my place in only a Cowboy hat and gun belt slung low on his hips...see almost naked.

Joe, laughingly, informed me that if I came and picked him up all charges would be dropped. Something in his laugh made me wary.

I was worried about the whole thing. What the heck was Lester thinking! I mean it is Christmas day and he pulls a stunt like this!? It is colder than a witches ti...well you know what I mean. Then it dawned on me.

He was outside, in the cold snow almost naked. Oh lord, his package my have crawled all the way up his throat!

I started laughing so hard that I had to pull over. The image that was now in my head had me in hysterics.

LPOV

I was able to get Morelli to go along with my plan. I never thought I would see the day that would happened.

The cover story he came up with, well let's just say paybacks are a bitch. Almost naked cowboy, right, like Steph would buy that one.

Ranger, Bobby, Tank, Hector, and Cal were all with me. We were all waiting there in our monkey suits waiting to surprise her. Joe had called her almost thirty minutes ago, she should have been here by now. I began to pace.

"Santos! Calm down!" Ranger ordered me.

I took a deep breath and relaxed my muscles. I hadn't even noticed that I had become so tense.

It's very early Christmas morning and I want to give MY BEAUTIFUL something special in a unique way.

Finally at four am she walked into the TPD with a huge smile on her face. You could see the tear tracks streaking down her cheeks. She had been laughing.

When she spotted us, her look became one of concern and wariness. She was in her pajamas and slippers, she realized that we were all in Armani suits.

"Ummm...Les, Baby, What's going on?"

"Please don't get angry with me. I had Joe call you to get you here. I wanted to talk to you, and it's really important that I do it here in front of our friends and family. I thought since we both spend a lot of time here, that this would be the perfect place. I also figured I could get you to like mornings a little better."

That's when she noticed her Grandma, sister, her parents and mine. Then she saw my identical twin and all five of my sisters.

"Lester Santos, what is going on?" She asked quietly.

"Stephanie, we have know each other for three years. The last six months things have changed for the better. We fell in love with each other. You are my other half. The missing piece of my soul. My world became brighter the moment you told me that getting shot at wasn't your idea of fun.

" This Christmas morning, will you give me the greatest gift ever? Will you agree to be my wife?"

I had gotten down on one knee as I asked and pulled the ring out of my pocket. She was crying again, but this time for a different reason.

"Yes," she whispered.

I placed my Abeula's ring on her finger and kissed her hand. As I stood, she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Lester, and I really want to see the almost naked cowboy really soon."

A/N Ok, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a quick review and let me know what you think. I will have a short Babe story coming for Christmas. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Yule, and any other holiday you may celebrate!


End file.
